Of Potters And Weasleys
by barelythere7
Summary: Upon her return to Hogwarts, Lily is dealing with overprotective brothers, her feelings for Teddy, and some dark force that is working its way into her dreams... and she can't help but feeling both Ginny and Harry's life repeating in hers.
1. Prologue: The Pact

**A/N: I know there are a lot of younger-generation HP fanfics out there, so I apologize in advance if you think this one is boring… God knows I've read more than half of them. :) So, here it is! There're a couple of things I changed – like James being one year older than Albus; I believe he's actually two – and a couple I'm not sure about – like what color eyes Lily Luna has and if James has red hair or black. I'd always imagined all the Potter men having black hair and the Potter women having red, but I dunno if that's just me. Tell me your opinions, though, I'd really love to hear them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although I would really love to. :)**

Prologue – The Pact

Ever since I began at Hogwarts, I have always been associated with my family. Before that, even – since birth. Teddy says that no one was surprised when Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron married, and even less so when Mum and Dad did. Accordingly, no one was surprised when both couples produced multiple children, nor that many of Mum's and Uncle Ron's siblings did the same. They are Weasleys, after all.

Being the youngest of twelve cousins, I fervently idolized every single one of them. I wanted to go to Hogwarts so incredibly much. By the time I was nine, everyone had been except for me and Hugo. And although Hugo was wonderful, he was shy, and when the older ones would cut us out of their discussions about Hogwarts, Hugo was quick to let them. After two terribly long years, during which family get-togethers were full of listening at keyholes, I was finally, finally on the Hogwarts Express. I was free.

At first, it was everything I'd dreamt it would be. But soon enough my older cousins began to grow tired of the younger ones, and once again I was on my own. To teachers I was "another Weasley", even though I was of only three of my cousins with the surname Potter – it didn't matter either way; my red hair put me in my place. To my peers I was a celebrity for only the first two weeks – everyone older than me had heard the entire Harry Potter saga from either Albus or James, and those my age didn't wish to hear it more than once. In short, my first year was miserable.

It got better, though. During my second year, having broken free of my family, I made friends. I started fully understanding magic, and all of the wonderful things I could do with it. I did pretty well and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but my favorite class by far was Potions. I loved the mixing and measuring and combining… I didn't actually show promise until one day, when Professor Slughorn instructed us to create a Shrinking Solution during that class period. My hands kind of took over, at that point, and all I remember is, fifteen minutes later, standing behind a cauldron full of a gaseous pink liquid. Professor Slughorn strode over, took a whiff of it, and promptly sat down in a chair and bawled like a baby. "Just… like… your… grandmother!" he had said between gasps.

And, after four long years, my cousins began to warm up to me. They smiled at me in the corridors now that I no longer tagged along behind them. I was included in their discussions about teachers and arguments about Quidditch. In fact, I was accepted so much so that one night during the summer before my fourth year, when James, Rose, Albus, Hugo, Louis, Lucy, Roxanne and I were sprawled on various couches, sleepy from an excess of butterbeer while the adults were talking in the next room, James suggested something moderately shocking.

"As you are all aware," he began, and immediately I was scared, "this will be my last year at Hogwarts. And while I know that over the years we haven't exactly bonded at school –" he pointedly avoided my gaze "-I'd like to suggest something. Some of our group – " he stared down Roxanne, who looked everywhere around her except for where James was, as if she didn't notice him looking at her "-have taken to living life on the edge. This is not acceptable." Albus glanced at me, and neither of us deigned it an opportune time to inform James that _he_ lives his life on the edge daily. "Because of this," my brother continued, "I would hereby like to invoke a pact among us cousins that remain at Hogwarts. We Potter and Weasleys have to look out for each other. So by agreeing to this pact, you agree to help any and every cousin in need, whether it be defending them from a teacher or fighting a Slytherin. Deal?"

Hugo, Louis, Lucy and Roxanne all mumbled their "yeses", but I was too busy thinking. I was pretty positive that James defending one of us meant he would get a hot head. And if there was one thing that James inherited from Dad's parents, it was their tempers.

Rose and Albus agreed to the pact as well.

"Lily?" They all looked expectantly at me.

I swallowed. "Okay."

**Hope you like it! Yes, Slughorn will be ancient by now… I intend to remedy that shortly. And I'm going to be annoying and ask… Review? :) **


	2. All I Ever See Is Red Hair

Chapter Two – All I Ever See Is Red Hair

The steam from the red engine swirls around us as a fine mist while we say our goodbyes. As I hug Aunt Hermione I'm reminded of why we get here early every year – because everyone has to say farewell to everyone else, and the whole affair takes at least twenty minutes.

But with a pang, I suddenly realize who's not present. I glance around in a panic, but all I see is red hair. I even take my time boarding the train, hugging everyone twice; I don't want to leave until Christmas Break without seeing him one last time. To my dismay, the train begins to move, and suddenly, on a whim, I run through the corridors from car to car, trying to keep the platform in view and maybe glimpse him through a window. Eventually I reach the end and, my heart sinking, watch the platform grow smaller and smaller and finally disappear as we round the bend.

"Lily?" a confused voice says behind me.

I turn around; it's Albus. He must be on his way to the prefects' carriage.

"They're all looking for you," he says.

"Oh, yeah, of course." I sidestep him in the corridor, and I can feel his eyes on my back as I walk away.

It takes me a while, but eventually I find my family. I collapse onto a seat next to Hugo and across from James and Roxanne – Louis has probably long since been swept up by admirers, many of whom are giggling girls. We sit in exhausted silence for a while, until finally Rose and Albus let themselves back into the compartment.

"Anything new with the prefects?" Hugo asks them.

"Is there ever?" Rose answers. "Just the usual."

At that moment the plump witch with the trolley knocks on the door, and James buys an abundance of chocolate frogs, along with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. A blonde head bobs along behind the witch, and I glance around at my cousins, wondering if they've noticed it as well. Hugo is fully ensconced with his food, but Rose is staring at the spot where the blonde head just was. After the trolley witch leaves, Rose stands and heads for the door.

James sits up. "Where're you going?"

"Prefect duties." The lie rolls off her tongue easily. Albus watches her leaves with a wary eye. Rose makes eye contact with me, grinning, and winks.

"Oh, okay." James lies back down, but Albus doesn't look away until the last of Rose's long red hair disappears around the corner.

When Rose finally returns, it's dark outside and James is snoring. While he sleeps, Roxanne braids his unruly hair into miniscule braids, grinning as she does so. Albus is reading, and Hugo is curled up into a little ball next to me, taking after James. The train eventually rolls to a stop, and my oldest brother sits up immediately, somewhat dazed. "I feel… odd," he says, then looks at Roxanne. "Do I look different?" Roxanne holds her composure and shakes her head, looking at him in mock confusion.

It isn't until we're climbing into the carriages, James having just reached up to mess up his hair, that the swearing begins. "Nice," Rose says to Roxanne, who can hardly stand she's laughing so much. James lets out a fresh stream of curses.

In the end, Rose and I finally coaxed James into a carriage with Albus and ourselves. He vehemently refused to ride in the same carriage as Roxanne; so the latter, still laughing, rode with Hugo, Lucy, and Louis instead.

James curses as the carriage begins to move, attempting in vain to free his hair. "Come here," I sigh, and he drops his hands. Thank God the carriage ride is lengthy.


	3. Letters

**A/N: Alright, so this one's kind of short – I wrote it a while ago, so it might not be that good. Also, I didn't just make Molly Brocklehurst up – her mother, Mandy Brocklehurst, was Sorted into Ravenclaw, I believe, during Sorcerer's Stone. Graham Nott is real as well – the son of Theodore Nott. Enjoy! :) **

Chapter Three: Letters

The Great Hall is as majestic as I remember it, if not more. I close my eyes, and suddenly a feeling of relief washes over me – I am comfortable in my home away from home.

I hear people calling my name, and when I open my eyes I see Graham Nott, grinning and waving madly at me while Molly Brocklehurst, beside him, positively beams. I make my way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Graham. As Rose and Albus take their seats across from us, my best friends look at me and grin.

"Just think," Molly whispers, as Professor McGonagall attempts to get everyone's attention, "this time next year, we'll be more than halfway done with school." This thought so consumes me than I think of nothing but it all the way throughout the headmistress' speech, miss the Sorting Hat's new song, and don't come out of deep though until "Zeller, Malcolm" joins the Hufflepuff table and food miraculously appears on the plates. Molly tells us all about her summer – how her mother took her on a tour of possible magical occupations after she left Hogwarts, and a heated discussion about family members trying to mold us into what they want us to be carries us through most of dinner. At the end of it, Molly asks Graham how his summer went, and his anecdotes make us laugh until the dessert is half gone.

Graham then turns to me. "Spill, Lily Potter," he says, grinning like a ten-year-old.

So I tell them all about dinners at the Burrow, Quidditch in the orchard, and, finally, about James' enforced pact.

"It's almost as if he expects you all to get in trouble," Molly remarks.

"I think he does," I say.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to see you all off. I'm sure you're furious with me – I can almost see you now. I wouldn't want to be one of your siblings when you found out I wasn't there. But I have a good excuse – I was having teas with Minister Shaklebolt. You know how kind he was to me after I left Hogwarts – the job he offered me. And it so happens that along with how well he knew your father, he knew my parents as well. It's so amazing, Lily – I've lived almost my entire life without knowing them, believing they can't have existed… and then people like the Minister and your Dad come along, telling me stories and giving me photos. I guess if I can't have them, it's the next best thing._

_Speaking of your dad, he and your mum have invited me to dinner next week. I have a feeling I'll be spending much more time at their place than at my own – but I always do._

_Fourth year is really fun – you'll have a great time. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, GET YOURSELF INTO TROUBLE. I know you, Lily Potter. If trouble doesn't find you quickly enough, you go looking for it._

_ Teddy_

_Dear Teddy,_

_You baby me too much._

_ Love always,_

_ Lily_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) **


	4. The First Day

**Mucho mucho thanks to creative-writing-girl13 and Bip-Bop-Boop for reviewing, and everyone who reviewed/alerted! It helps; it really does. :) **

Chapter Four: The First Day of School

Graham sits down next to me, and I smile at him as I butter my toast.

"Excited?" he asks, and I nod.

"I love the first day of school," I say, and he laughs.

But I'm not lying – it's completely true. I love the next textbooks, the new quills and parchment, the fresh start… and I love Hogwarts. I don't know what I'd do without it.

My first class is Herbology, which is really nice – I get to have fresh air and Professor Longbottom. The professor says hello, and I chat with him about break for a while. Herbology is soon followed by Ancient Runes, which I'm pleased to find has not changed one bit in the time I've been neglecting it.

I meet up with Graham, Hugo, and Molly again during lunch, none of them having been in my morning classes, and after we eat we all set off to double Potions together.

Professor Slughorn is as jovial and round-bellied as ever – it's a comfort to know that some things never change. When we've all conglomerated, he instructs us to split into pairs, as he has created a sort of obstacle course for us. Hugo and I move instinctively towards one another, and Graham and Molly pair up as well.

On top of the desks are four steaming cauldrons, all lined up neatly in a row. The one furthest to the left emits a wispy vapor rising in spirals; the next is a pale pinkish color. The third appears to be plain water, and the last is a bottle green.

Professor Slughorn claps his hands together. "Alright, each partnership, pick a potion." Molly and Graham chose the pink liquid, a couple of Ravenclaws gravitate towards the plain water, and a Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff partnership chooses the bottle green. Hugo looks at me and shrugs, so we stand next to the last available potion. As we stand above it, the vapor creeps lazily towards us. It spirals in front of my eyes, and I breathe it in.

The result is overpowering: the potion smells exactly like Honeydukes' treacle fudge, the dying embers of a fire, and something like how it smells after it rains. I glance at Hugo, and he appears as dazed as I am – his eyes are closed, and he sways back and forth lazily, a smile on his face.

"Now," says Professor Slughorn, calling our attention back to him. Hugo opens his eyes. "Your goal is as follows: By the end of this hour, you must identify the potion in front of you, the ingredients it contains, and its properties. Good luck!" he adds, his eyes twinkling.

I take a deep breath and turn to Hugo. "Ready?"

He grins at me. "Ready," he says, and we bend over our work.

As the hour ticks by, Hugo's hair grows increasingly larger while the dungeon fills with humidity. Everyone is frantically scratching out things with their quills, adding new notes…. But finally, Hugo and I set down our quills, extinguish the fire beneath our potion (which turned out to be Amortentia, one of the most powerful love potions in the world), and look over at each other, sighing with relief.

"And… time!" Slughorn calls out just as the bell rings. Several people are still hurriedly jotting down last-minute notes, but Hugo and I gratefully begin to pack up. "Fill a flask with your potion, and kindly leave it on my desk, along with your observations," the professor finishes.

Hugo and I do so and wait outside for Graham and Molly, glad to be rid of the heavy fumes that have surrounded us for the past hour. Soon enough Molly and Graham join us, and well all set off towards the Great Hall, Hugo's hair still dangerously humid, sticking out in all directions.

But we've only reached the entrance hall when Hugo abruptly stops.

"Oh no," he says.

I follow his gaze, and the scene that unfolds there makes my heart sink.

James is standing there, glaring at Scorpius Malfoy, some twenty feet away. A small crowd has gathered. As we watch, Scorpius says something and James, furious, starts towards him. Rose jumps in between the two of them, one arm stretched out to each of their chests. Albus grabs James' arms, but Scorpius makes another remark, and Rose, numb, releases her hold on James, and then both of my brothers head for Malfoy.


	5. You Would Think

**Thank you lovely, lovely reviewers/alerters/favoriters!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although I would really, really love to. :)**

Chapter Five – You Would Think Poor Scorpius Would Get Tired of Us Weasleys

The reaction is instantaneous. I sprint forward and grab Albus' arm, and Hugo and Graham manage to restrain James on my other side. Rose is frozen, her eyes fixed on Scorpius'.

"What have you done?!?" James splutters at Scorpius.

"Look, I didn't-"

Albus struggles against my grip at this. "Al, please," I beg, and Scorpius shoots a half-terrified glance my way.

"You foul, little git!" James continues. "You should be bowing down to us. Our father saved your coward of a father's life, and yet you have the decency to stand here and tell us you have feelings for my cousin!"

"I don't see why-"

"Of course you don't, you twit, you can barely see past your own nose."

"I'm sorry; I thought we could be fri-"

"WE'RE ENEMIES!" James bellows, and I swear the entire entrance hall shudders. "We always will be! Don't go telling yourself otherwise. We're Potters and Malfoys, born to hate each other. We could never, ever be friends."

"Stop!" Rose yells, finding her voice at last. Roxanne and Lucy push through the small crowd of spectators and join us in the middle.

"James – go, just go." James, still fuming, follows Rose's orders, and Roxanne, Lucy, Graham, Molly, and Hugo follow him back to Gryffindor Tower. Most of the bystanders file out after that, and soon it's only me, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius left in the entrance hall.

Rose looks at us, on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry," she whispers.

Scorpius reaches her first. He wraps her in his arms and she buries her face in his chest. "Shh…," he says. "It's alright, Rosie."

After they separate Albus and I each hug her. "I'm sorry too, Rosy-Pose. I wasn't much better than James," Albus tells her.

"It's okay," Rose says lightly; I can tell she's already feeling a bit better. "But what about the others?" You saw them; they didn't look too happy either."

"It'll be fine," I say. "Don't worry about them. If anything happens, Albus and I'll talk to them."

Rose smiles a little at all of us. "Thanks."


	6. Dreams

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've had so much going on lately it's crazy… Once again, mucho mucho thanks and love to my constant reviewers/favoriters/alerters. It really does help. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I would really, really love to. :) **

Chapter Six – Dreams

That night, I have the first dream.

In it, I am a fly on the wall.

I immediately recognize the room I'm in as part of a manor house – it's too exquisite to be anything else.

The room is long and the walls are olive-green all the way up to the ceiling. The velvet curtains are moss-green, and the furniture is a similar color. There is a writing desk in the corner, two large, ancient cabinets on either side of the mantelpiece, and two sofas grouped around the fireplace, a Christmas tree nearby. As I watch, people enter the room – two boys with brown hair, one taller and skinnier than the other, three girls, the first with soft brown hair and kind eyes, the second with black hair and a pale face, and the last with long blonde hair. They are soon followed by two couples – a man with a pointed chin walks in with a dark-haired woman, and soon after a gray-haired woman enters, clutching the arm of a man with a gaunt face.

The girl with the pale face immediately makes her way to the older of the boys, and they sit down in a corner, content with talking. The brown-haired girl pulls an ancient set of wizard's chess out of one of the cabinets, and she sits down to play with the blonde girl. The younger of the boys follows them and sits, pulling his knees to his chest, his round face peering curiously above them.

And then I can hear the adults, now sitting on one of the couches, talking quietly.

"Is he any better?" the dark-haired woman whispers.

"Not at all," the gray-haired woman says. "As odd as he usually is. Still, you get duds in every lot, I suppose."

"Maybe Bella could talk some sense into him," suggests the man with the pointed chin, watching the pale girl and brown-haired boy talk.

"Perhaps," says the gaunt man. "Highly doubtful, however."

"They do always get along so well, though, don't they?" says the dark-haired woman.

"We'll see," says the gray-haired woman. "We'll see…"

And that is all I remember until morning.


	7. Ned Thomas

**A/N: Thank you, lovely, lovely readers! And those who don't get a chance to read it fully too; you seemed interested in this for some reason and that still means something. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although I would really love to. :) **

Chapter Seven – Ned Thomas

The dreams progress, becoming steadily more frequent throughout the next several months. I can't help but be incredibly curious as to whose life, exactly, I'm following. Because it seems as if it's just that – I'm listening in on someone's life story, all in my mind. For example, one night I dreamt that the pale girl was introduced to a boy named Rodolfo, courtesy of her somewhat bossy dark-haired mother. I'd dreamt throughout all of her Hogwarts career, and then – they stopped. Just like that.

I had taken to going to bed early, hoping that if I spent more time asleep, the dreams would return. This, however, meant that I had less time to do my homework, and, because I would scribble down my homework during morning breaks, I had less time to talk to people. I swear I haven't seen any of my family for more than five minutes in the past month. I expect it's because of this that Molly, Graham, and Hugo sit me down one day and tell me I need to get my priorities in order.

"In fact," Hugo says, grinning, "this Saturday's a Hogsmeade day. So, you'll be spending every minute of it with me!"

"Should I be scared?" I ask warily.

He sighs, but he's still grinning at me. "Lily, Lily, Lily… what you're forgetting is that you should always be scared when you're with a Weasley."

* * *

Albus meets up with Hugo and me in the entrance hall Saturday morning after breakfast. When Albus sees me, he says, "Good. Your surprise is here."

I raise my eyebrows as we start down the snowy village lane. "Surprise?"

"Mm," Albus says, but I can't get anything else out of him.

I find out soon enough, though. As we near the end of the lane, two figures begin to stand out. And then… there's no mistaking his lopsided grin and the snow in his turquoise hair –

"Teddy!" I cry, and he envelops me in a hug. Despite the snow, he still smells like how it does after a rain. And I forgot how nice his hugs were. When we pull apart, I recognize the person standing next to him.

"Victoire!" I say, and she smiles as she embraces me.

"Well, shall we go in there?" Teddy asks, gesturing to the Three Broomsticks. "We can have a drink and catch up."

But the problem with Victoire, I think as we sit at a table and my cousin begins telling a story while Teddy grabs us drinks, is that she's impossible to hate. She was always like my older sister when I was younger, as I had none. And I loved her, I really did, but I couldn't help but be jealous of her long blonde hair, her brilliance, and her ever-present sweetness.

Despite my musings, I have a fantastic day. After the Three Broomsticks we go to Zonko's, which can't match Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I'm afraid – and then we head for Honeydukes, at which Hugo finds some of his friends. We end up at the Post Office, sending an owl to Uncle Charlie in Romania, and eventually we find ourselves once again in the lane, exactly where we began.

Teddy and Victoire look at me sadly. "We should get going," Victoire says. She pulls me into a huge hug, and Teddy does the same.

"Be good," he says in my ear.

"I always am, Teddy," I tell him.

I step back and wave at the both of them. Victoire waves back as she slips her hand into Teddy's. Teddy smiles at me, and they turn on the spot.

I stand there, frozen, my hands in my pockets, even after they've disappeared. The tinkling bell of an opening shop door catches my attention, and I look up to see a boy with copper hair, his head down, come out. He looks up and his face is suddenly familiar as he gives me a small smile.

"Hello, Lily Potter," he says.

"Hello, Ned Thomas," I say. He's a fourth year – my age – and in Ravenclaw.

"Heading back?" he asks.

I nod.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." And we set off slowly down the snowy lane.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he says, looking sideways at me.

"I know," I say. "I've been busy. Homework… and – other things."

"Oh," he says. "I'd almost though you'd joined the Quidditch team."

I laugh. "No, my family's monopolized that entirely too much…" And it's true; my family has. With Hugo as Keeper, Roxanne as Beater, James as Chaser and Captain, and Albus as Seeker, I think by now they've enforced a limit on how many members of the same family can be on one team.

I tell this to Ned and he laughs.

"True, that," he says. "But your family's got almost every single area of Hogwarts covered."

"I know," I sigh.

"Must be hard."

"What?"

He watches his feet as he speaks. "You know, begin the youngest. I bet they all get tired of you. I bet you wish your family was smaller."

I look at him in incredulity.

He senses me watching him and glances up at me. "Oh- I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to pry-"

"No," I say. "It's not that. It's just… no one's ever understood like that before. It's odd."

We walk in silence for a while.

"What about you?" I ask him. "How big's your family?"

"It's just me and my dad. My mom left us when I was little."

It's my turn to apologize. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright," he says, then looks quizzically at me. "You're different, Lily Potter."

My heart skips a beat, and I stop in the street. "What do you mean?" He stops, too.

"No one asks me that. It's odd."

"I'm odd," I assure him.

"Sometimes," he says, closing the space in between us, "odd is the best you can ask for."

And he gazes at me, and his lips meet mine.

My mind races as I kiss him back.

Ned Thomas. I'm kissing Ned Thomas.

Somehow, I think as his hands move slowly up and down my back, it makes sense. In an odd way. I've known him for forever, but I never really thought of him like this.

I think he's enjoying it as much as I am. At least, I enjoy it until I hear someone clearing their throat behind me.

I open my eyes to see the last two people in the world I want to see: my brothers.


	8. Why I Wish I Was An Only Child

**A/N: I'm almost finished writing the story, I just have to find time to write it all up… Winter Break is almost over, so I'm going to try and get as much done as possible before exams. As always, my love to reviewers and readers. I absolutely could not do this without you.**

Chapter Eight – Why I Wish I Was An Only Child

James stares at me. "What are you doing?"

"James," I say, turning crimson. "Please… just go away."

Albus watches us like a tennis match.

"You can go," I mutter to Ned. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he mumbles back. "See you later."

I turn back to my oldest brother. "Go. Get it over with."

"I can't believe you, Lily. Why are you snogging someone in the middle of the road? You complain that people say you're exactly like Mum was, and then you go doing that in broad daylight. And you don't even think of anyone else."

"Oh, so now you're involved with the goings-on in my love life? How in the world does this relate to you?"

"Because now _I'm _the one who has to answer questions people throw at me about you. I'm not here to protect you, Lily."

"I'm not asking you to."

"You sure act like it. Why do you spend so much time with us at school, then?"

I just look at him.

"You know what, Lily? You are just like Mum. You can never admit you're wrong."

And with that, James stomps all the way back to the castle.

I just stare at my feet. I can't bear to look at Albus.

* * *

The common room fire is the only good thing that's happened today. I close my eyes and let the heat wash over me. When I open them, Albus is climbing through the portrait hole. He heads towards me.

"Where were you?" I ask him.

"Owlery. Last-minute stuff." He studies me. "You okay?"

"Albus," I say, my eyes on the embers.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'm like Mum?"

He joins me in a chair. "No. Not in that respect, anyway."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Don't you think, though, that it's a little odd that the guy was Dean Thomas' son?"

Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_I heard what happened – Albus wrote me. I know you and James are having difficulty. I'm sorry._

_However, I would advise you not to go snogging people in the road. Not the brightest idea._

_ Teddy_

That doesn't even merit a reply.

* * *

But I find Ned at dinner. He agrees it was out of place – that we aren't together or anything. So it's with a spring in my step that I head up to Gryffindor Tower, laughing with Graham, Hugo, and Molly.

It's the first time I've been fully happy in a long time.

And that night, of course, is when I have one of the most terrifying dreams of my entire life.


	9. Sleepless Nights

**A/N: I think this might actually be my favorite chapter of the entire story… sad, though. :( **

Chapter Nine – Sleepless Nights

The pale woman's hair has grown longer, I notice, as she walks with several hooded figures down a residential street. Her dark hair has become wavier, too, and it frames her hollow face. She's almost beautiful, in a haunting way.

She leads the figures down the street, and then stops at an adorable little bungalow, nestled in between two large oak trees.

She gazes at the house.

Murmurs to the figures.

All is silent, and then –

The people behind the woman rush forward, cursing the front door open, reducing the front windows to a fine powder. The woman doesn't move, listening.

A scream echoes from the house and, with a satisfied smile, she follows her predecessors.

The woman enters a living room fraught with broken shards of glass and chaos. One hooded figure holds his wand inches from the nose of a tall, dark-haired man, and another's hand is clamped around the wrist of a round-faced woman with honey-colored hair. The third stands over the cowering figure of a little boy in the corner, terror on his face.

"Move, boy," he says, but –

"No."

Her voice is cold – a surprise to me, as I have known her so long. She walks slowly towards them, her eyes fixed on the boy. The hooded figure steps back, and the pale woman leans down, her nose inches from the boy's face.

"Let him stay. Perhaps he, of all people, should be taught a lesson."

She stands up. Walks over to the honey-haired woman.

"Watch close, boy," she says. "This is what happens to people who defy Lord Voldemort."

And my shouts intermingle with those of the woman.

Someone with blonde hair is shaking me.

-_blonde hair, she has blonde hair like honey-_

"Get help," the blonde above me is saying frantically to someone beside her.

_-help, they need help-_

"Someone has to help them!" I gasp.

"Lily… Lily," the person above me says, close to tears.

_-"Mum… Mum," the little boy sobs-_

A round face, joining the blonde, peers at me. "She needs to go home. Grab her trunk; come with me, please."

The man picks me up, hurries me away, desperate to get to a location of which I was not informed.

_-the figures laugh as the boy desperately tries to get to his mother, but hits something like an invisible wall every time he tries-_

We enter an office; one of its occupants, a dark-haired man, jumps up from a chair. I am transferred to his arms, and he murmurs "thank you" to the owner of the arms I just left. The black-haired man carries me to a fireplace.

-_the tall, dark-haired man sobs as the woman screams-_

"Oh no, Lily… Harry, what happened?"

_-"Alice…. Alice…."-_

I am set down on a couch. Two people stare at me – the black-haired man, and a woman with curly brown hair.

_-finally, the man breaks free, running towards the pale woman; she spins around just in time to turn her wand on him instead-_

_ -his screams are almost worse than the woman's.-_

And then suddenly, all is still.

**A/N: Please, I'd love to hear who you think the woman is, along with the family & the teacher that took Lily to Harry. I dunno if any of it is too obvious… Thanks! :) **


	10. What Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although I would really love to. :) **

Chapter Ten – What Happened

A searing pain cuts through my head, and I open my eyes.

At a glance I can tell I'm in the living room of the Burrow, and I immediately relax. I can hear footsteps and then some whispering, and then Dad and Aunt Hermione enter the room.

"Awake?" Aunt Hermione says, smiling. She settles herself on a chair.

"Barely," I tell her. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days," Dad says. _Two days?_ "It's Monday night."

"What happened?" I ask, groggy. "I feel like a train hit me."

They exchange a glance, and I look at them curiously. "What?"

"Well," Aunt Hermione begins cautiously, "you were talking in your sleep, Lily. One of your friends ran for help, and Harry brought you here. He wanted to keep an eye on you; we were all worried. You've been sleeping for two days straight." At this point she fixes her gaze on me. "Lily, we want to help you as much as we can. But in order for us to do that, you need to tell us everything you know about these dreams – if I am, in fact, correct in assuming that you have been having routine dreams?"

I nod. And then I tell them everything – everything, that is, except for the details about the family. The last thing I want to do is remember how the boy's face looked.

When I finish, Aunt Hermione looks at Dad.

"Look at me!" I say in exasperation. They both turn their heads and stare. "What's wrong with me? You're acting like I'm going to explode."

Aunt Hermione comes and sits near my feet, on the end of the couch. "Lily," she says, "you need to know something." She looks me straight in the eye. "If it turns out that what I think is happening to you _is_, it's mildly terrifying."

"Am I… being possessed?" I'm almost afraid of the answer.

"Not exactly," Dad says. "It's different, but not any less dangerous. Hermione believes that someone is placing their memories inside your mind, using an extremely complex form of Legilimency."

"But… why?"

He shrugs. "Who knows? They could be harmless. On the other hand, they could be extremely dangerous. In either case, they shouldn't be happening." He takes a deep breath. "Lily, you need to learn Occlumency."

"Is it… difficult?"

"It's extremely difficult to master. But with a good teacher it may be less so. Aunt Hermione has agreed to help you, and I'll be here as well."

"We're starting now?"

"No, definitely not," Aunt Hermione says. "It won't do any good, as you're already exhausted. Which reminds me…" She turns to Dad. "Harry, could you grab the purple potion in my medicine cabinet upstairs?" He nods and leaves.

She turns back to me. "So you don't remember anything at all of the past two days?"

"Nothing."

"That's odd," she murmurs. "Everyone came to see you."

"Who?" I ask, curious.

"Well, Molly and Arthur, as the let you stay here. Ron and your mum – Charlie and George, even. Oh, and Teddy."

"Teddy was here?"

"Yes. He was here for the weekend – concerned, too, when we brought you in. He stayed in his room most of the weekend – upset, you see."

"Upset?" I echo.

"He and Victoire – they've talked a lot lately. They both think they're better as friends."

"They broke up?"

She gives me a sad smile. "Don't be upset, love. Teddy'll be fine; he's strong. It's just different for him."

"Is he here now?" I sit up.

"No, he went back to his apartment." She studies me as Dad comes back into the room, carrying a steaming mug of a purple potion.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Potion for a dreamless sleep," Dad says, handing it to me. "We're not taking any chances. Besides, you need rest."

I drink it gingerly. It tastes like peppermint tea.

"Probably a good thing, too." Aunt Hermione's still studying me as I begin to drift off. "You shouldn't be getting excited or anything anytime soon."

Despite her words, my last few thoughts before I lose consciousness are of Teddy, lovely, lovely Teddy.

**A/N: I think a dreamless sleep potion would be bad if taken in excess, somewhat like Felix Felicis. That's why they can't just give it to her every night. :) **


	11. I Now Know How Severus Snape Feels

**A/N. I'm so sorry about all that dead time; I was really busy. But, as of now, every chapter is typed up, I just need to upload them all. :) Again, I'm really sorry.**

Chapter Eleven – I Now Know How Severus Snape Feels

Thanks to the peppermint tea, I do have a dreamless sleep. I wake up fully revitalized, and Grandma Molly makes me a huge breakfast. I'm just finishing some toast when Dad comes down the stairs and sits in the chair across from me.

"Morning," he says, unfolding a newspaper.

"Morning." We're both quiet for a moment. "Hey Dad?"

"Mm?"

"Do you… do you know who's messing with my mind?"

"I have suspicions."

I'm about to ask him who when Aunt Hermione appears at the foot of the stairs.

She smiles at me. "Ready?"

"No. But I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Dad shakes his head.

* * *

"Now," Aunt Hermione says. "You musn't expect too much of yourself on your first try. It's new for you, after all, and very complex to master."

I nod.

"Ready… one, two, three…"

And that is the first of many, many times that my mind is read by force that week. Each time I fall over from the strength of Aunt Hermione's mind, Dad hands me a slab of chocolate. By Thursday I've stopped passing out. By Sunday I've stopped falling over. By Tuesday Aunt Hermione admits, after a vigorous session, that she was blocked from about half of my memories.

But I still can't apply them to my dreams, so the pale woman keeps terrorizing innocent people. And I feel extremely guilty. Mum and Dad are staying in Uncle George's old room, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron in his. All constantly hope for updates and improvements, and I can't help but feel that everyone has put their lives on hold until I can get this ridiculous thing right.

And then, the night before Christmas Break, it happens. Due to my extreme concentration, I successfully block a dream – I can feel it trying to find its way inside. Eventually it gives in, and I dash out of bed.

"Mum! Dad!" I cry, throwing their door open. Mum opens her eyes.

"Lily? What are you going on about?" Dad says.

"Dad!" I am completely out of breath, but I can feel myself glowing. "I did it!"


	12. Lovely, Lovely Teddy

**This worries me.**

Chapter Twelve – Lovely, Lovely Teddy

"Careful, now," Mum says, helping me out of the car. Fighting dreams all night makes you extremely lightheaded.

"I'll be fine," I tell her, but she watches me warily. And then, of course, I stumble, and she catches me.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"I'm sure." I give her a small smile. "Really."

We make our way through King's Cross, and Mum helps me through the barrier, Dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione following in our wake.

We only have to wait a minute or two for the scarlet engine to pull, puffing, into the station. Almost as soon as it stops Hugo leaps off of it, runs straight at me, and envelops me in a huge bear hug. We're soon joined by Rose and Albus. Rose beams at me.

"Merlin, Lily," Albus says. "You had me terrified. When I saw them carrying you out, I… I didn't know what to think."

"It's okay," I say, hugging him. "I'm alright."

But over Al's shoulder I notice a group of whispering teenagers, all looking in my direction. As I watch, other people begin to do the same.

"Dad," I say, getting anxious, "can we go?" He follows my gaze and understands immediately. Everyone grabs their trunks from the train, and we pile into the cars.

I didn't realize quite how much I missed my family. I still have to fight the dreams, so I sleep in most days. But I spend every minute from the moment I wake up to the time I fall asleep around my cousins. James is friendly towards me, but I think that's only because he doesn't want me to stress out while I'm already under so much mental pressure. We play wizard's chess and Gobstones and help Grandmum cook delicious meals… It's all wonderful. And it keeps me completely occupied until everyone arrives at noon on Christmas Eve.

You can tell people have arrived at the Burrow because babble and delighted yells erupt from the kitchen. I look at Rose and Albus, and we hurry down the winding stairs.

Grandmum, Granddad, Aunt Hermione, Mum, Uncle Ron, and Dad are all standing in the kitchen greeting a whole crowd of people: Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Louis, and Dominique; Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne; all four Scamanders; Professor Longbottom; and, standing near the door at the back, next to Uncle Charlie, Teddy Lupin.

Al, Rose, and I make our way through the people until we've greeted almost everyone. Then, as Grandmum suggests we all move into the living room, I slip on my hat, coat, and boots and sneak out the front door.

I sit with my back against the wall of the house, watching the chickens run around. I'll have time to socialize later.

I've only been here several minutes when someone sits down next to me.

"Teddy," I say, laughing. "You didn't have to leave them."

He looks at me, skeptical. "No, it was terrible. Everyone kept asking if I was okay. Vic was getting uncomfortable, too."

I study him. "_Are_ you okay?"

"I've never been better, Lily. It's already been a month. Neither of us are really bitter about it; it's just different, that's all."

We sit in silence for a minute, watching the chickens run around.

"What happened to Ned Thomas?"

I shrug. "Nothing terrible. I don't think I ever seriously liked him, though. He was in the right place at the right time, and he said what I wanted to hear."

Silence overcomes us again.

"How's Occlumency coming?"

"Great!" I say, suddenly revitalized. "I did it, Teddy, I actually did it!"

His face lights up. "Lily, that's brilliant!"

"And I've done it every night since then! As long as I concentrate on it, they won't bother me."

"That's great," he says. "I'm proud of you." As he speaks, snowflakes begin tumbling out of the sky. Several particularly large ones land on Teddy's face, and I laugh at his surprised expression.

On a whim, I grab his hand. "Come on," I laugh, pulling him to his feet. I lay down in a large patch of untouched snow, and he copies me. We make snow angels for what seems like hours, and finally collapse, exhausted and giddy, and stare up at the sky.

After a while, Teddy suddenly sits up. I follow him, and he looks at me with an odd expression on his face.

"Lily, I…" he begins. "What I mean is… well…" He places his elbows on his knees and puts his head in his hands.

I'm dumbfounded. Not once in my entire life has Teddy not been able to find the right word.

"It's okay, Teddy." I pat his shoulder reassuringly.

He finally looks at me. "Lily, this might sound extremely odd – and please, please tell me quickly if you don't feel the same…"

My breath catches in my throat, and my heart starts pounding. I feel as if all time has stopped – the chickens have even stopped clucking. The one thing I can think of is Teddy, lovely, lovely Teddy, sitting here next to me, with his crooked smile and turquoise hair. Teddy, my best friend.

"But… I think… I think I love you."

He watches me closely, but all I can do is gaze back at his and admire how the snow goes so perfectly with his hair.

Suddenly, though, his face is marred by shock. "Bloody hell. Merlin, Lily, I'm so sorry, I completely understand. That was out of line, I know. Merlin, I'm such an _idiot_, why don't I _think_ – " He makes as if to get up.

"Teddy!" I call, and he turns around. "Teddy, I –"

"It's alright," he tells me. "I know that was wrong; it was stupid. It's okay if you don't feel the same-"

"But I do!" I'm almost crying with relief now. "I do."

His face lights up again, and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you," I murmur into his coat.

He kisses the top of my head. "I love you too."


	13. I Really Should Have Practiced Occlum

Chapter Thirteen – I Really Should Have Practiced Occlumency More

I float around all day, as if in a dream. It's difficult to act normal, especially around Teddy.

But we talked in the garden, and we both agreed that it would be much, much better to keep out relationship quiet, just for now. We're not quite sure how people will react, and we want to make sure that this is completely real before we tell everyone. Plus, as Teddy said, "Harry and your brothers will most likely want to beat me up, so we might have to get some people on our side beforehand." I didn't tell him so, but I'm pretty positive that they won't be too happy with him. Which is completely ridiculous, as I am perfectly able to make decisions on my own.

Despite Grandmum's extremely filling dinner, I'm not tired by the time everyone else goes to bed. I say goodnight to everyone, climb the stairs, and ultimately end up lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. My thoughts go a mile a minute, and after about an hour I go downstairs. All of the lights are off except for one in the living room.

When I walk in, Teddy's lying on the couch, reading as always. He glances up, and, seeing me in the doorway, sets his book down.

"Are you alright?" He sounds concerned.

I shrug. "I just can't sleep."

He shakes his head. "Me neither."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, please do." Teddy moves over on the couch, and I lay down next to him. He turns on his side and wraps his arm around my stomach.

"Is this comfortable?" he says in my ear.

"Yes," I whisper back.

His breathing gradually becomes slower, and I soon fall asleep too.

But my happy dreams of Teddy are soon interrupted by a buzzing noise, like that of a radio on the wrong frequency. Then the voices begin to fade, and I'm watching my dreams on mute. A cold voice speaks:

"Lily Potter."

It's the pale woman, I know it is.

"My name is Bellatrix Lestrange. These memories to which you have been exposed-" My mind flashes through every dream I've had over the past few months. "-are mine. I placed them in your mind in the hopes that you might notice the similarities we share. Both parts of large families to whom we are hopelessly devoted, both striving to be different, both in love.

"Two individuals so strikingly similar would make an unstoppable team. And this is why I am going to make you an offer you can't refuse. But know this before I tell you – that should you resist me and decline my offer, you and your loved ones will suffer most painfully.

"Become a part of my team. Join me, and acquire eternal glory. Join me, Lily Potter, and your loved ones will be saved.

"I will come find you at midnight for your answer."

I sit up suddenly. Thank Godric Teddy doesn't notice.

I sit there shaking, watching Teddy's chest rise and fall. And then I make up my mind. If she's going to come and find me, I'm not going to lead her straight to the Burrow.


	14. The End

**A/N: A couple things on this chapter… Firstly, Bellatrix threatens to harm them, not to kill them, because I think Voldemort enjoys killing. Bellatrix enjoys making others suffer. And maybe she does plan to kill them in the end, who knows.**

**Secondly, I'm updating this chapter along with the Epilogue and an Author's Note because I feel so badly about all of that dead time in which I did not update. And thirdly, this chapter worries me even more than #12, because I think I end it like Twilight. And I don't want to end it like anything else. If you have any suggestions, I'd be extremely grateful. Thank you! :) **

Chapter Fourteen – The End

I walk quickly through the streets of Ottery St. Catchpole. I'm trying to get as far away from the Burrow as I can before midnight, without leaving magical traces.

The bitter wind whips my hair around and slaps my face, each time saying _idiot, idiot, idiot._ _Why_ am I so daft? I knew this was going to happen; why did I let down my guard?

I come to an abandoned, run-down theatre and let myself in. It seems entirely too convenient, but I try not to dwell on that though.

The inside isn't any better than the outside. The fabric-covered chairs are moth-eaten, the stage looks like it might cave in at any moment, and the red curtain hanging from the ceiling is tattered. I reach out to touch the curtain, my fingers inches from the fabric.

"Lily Potter."

The cold voice speaks from behind me, and I whirl around, my heart pumping furiously.

And Bellatrix Lestrange is standing there, hauntingly beautiful. She gazes at me, but it's not the gaze of equals.

She terrifies me to the point at which I cannot speak or think clearly. So I say the first thing that comes to mind – which, knowing me, is incredibly stupid:

"You're dead."

She tuts at me, making me rage with a fury that overtakes the terror.

"And I thought you were intelligent. Obviously, if I am here, I am not _dead._"

"My grandmother killed you."

She has the air of holding extreme patience with an uncomprehending child.

"That doesn't mean I can't _exist."_

"It means you shouldn't."

She sneers at me. "Yes, but who's to say what we should and shouldn't do anymore? You, of all people should know that. You're here. If you're anything like the rest of your family you shouldn't be. And that's another way I see myself in you – which brings us back to the matter at hand.

"So, Lily Potter. Join me, and we could be an unstoppable force. Fail to do so, and it will result in a pain neither you nor your loved ones will ever forget. You must decide now. Are we to be friends, or foes?"

I just stand there, staring at her. Why would anyone _want_ to join her? The woman is certifiably insane.

She mistakes my silence for indecision, and raises her wand. I reach into my back pocket for my own, but she's too quick for me, and with a flick of her wand I feel the most excruciating pain I've ever felt in my life.

I fall to the ground with a crash. I shake there, curled up into a ball. My skin feels as if it's alight; splinters are stabbing every inch of my body; my head feels like it's going to explode.

But as soon as it begins, the pain ends. I still shake, but through the ringing in my ears I hear yelling. Exhausted, I close my eyes.

Several hands are on my shoulder. I can feel one trembling.

"Shh…" Victoire's voice. "It's okay, Teddy…."

Teddy?

I open my eyes, and he and Victoire are kneeling next to me.

"Lily..." Teddy says. "Lily, I'm so sorry…"

"No." I shake my head. "Nothing's your fault."

"I shouldn't have distracted you."

"Really, it's-" I sit up suddenly, remembering. But the suddenness with which I move makes the room swim and my head pound.

"Careful," Victoire tells me, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Don't overexert yourself."

"Is she gone?" It comes out in a whisper, and I'm grateful that Victoire knows who I mean.

She nods. "Your father and some other people got rid of her."

And as she speaks, I see the most wonderful thing over her shoulder: Dad, Mum, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Professor Longbottom, and Luna Scamander, all hurrying towards us.

But the sight of them makes me incredibly sad for some reason, and the words "I'm sorry" feebly escape my mouth.

"Lily, darling," Mum says, kneeling next to me, "don't be too hard on yourself."

"In fact," Dad says," I have no doubt that you would have been able to beat her."

They both smile at me, and Victoire helps me to my feet, the dizziness now gone.

"Alright?" she asks, and I nod.

And Teddy holds out his arm, and I take it, more ready than ever to return to the Burrow.


	15. A Note

**A Note…**

**Alright. I've finally finished this thing and it's been what, months? since I began. There is an epilogue, and as this whole note will simply be rambling and thanking people, feel free to skip to the end. :) So here goes…**

**These past few months were really interesting. I don't know if I've said this already, but I'm planning on writing a bigger novel (not fanfiction, no, and yes, it will be much better organized than this), and this was kind of my practice round. I've given myself until the end of high school (several years from now) to finish writing and editing it, and then maybe I'll think about a sequel. It's kind of difficult for me to finish stories, especially long projects. So it's a miracle in itself that I finished this one, however cliché it was.**

**Having said that, I don't think I would have been able to finish it if it weren't for the following people – you **_**made**_** me want to keep putting the pen to the paper and unraveling the story. So thank you, thank you, thank you. The Epilogue is for you all:**

**Firstly, to the wonderful favoriters(Author & Story): Just seeing the sentence "so and so favorited your story" is ridiculously uplifting. So, thanks:**

** creative-writing-girl13**

** Steph.2791**

** kb20**

** petavalerie**

** Jeca123**

** Lilylovesbones**

** Nymphadora200**

** Aipom4**

** Lady Isabelle Black**

** alijazzy**

** MissCharstar**

**Secondly, to the fabulous and amazing alerters: Being a reader of fanfiction as well, I know how you sometimes don't want to even bother alerting, as you figure you'll forget about the story anyway… Thank you so incredibly much:**

** twilightsinger**

** we'vehitanAllxTimeXLow**

** creative-writing-girl13**

** Bip-Bop-Boop**

** HopeInHell**

** Madame J. Pontmercy**

** LoverPR-SN-HP**

** Carol Don't Know**

** bellatrix-and-werecats-rock**

** PINKandBROWN22**

** Neviegirl**

** United-girl**

** Jeca123**

** merdarkandtwisty**

** LilyLunaPotter08**

**Thirdly, to the marvelously spectacular reviewers: I can't thank you enough for verbalizing your support – truthfully, it is entirely what keeps me writing. :) Thank you! :**

** creative-writing-girl13**

** Bip-Bop-Boop**

** LoverPR-SN-HP**

** Neviegirl**

** United-girl**

** Jeca123**

** we'vehitanAllxTimeXLow**

** LilyLunaPotter08**

**Lastly, a thank you thank you thank you and a big hug to **creative-writing-girl13** and **Neviegirl**, who've reviewed multiple times with good feedback and who, I believe, have been with this story from the very beginning. :) I'm sorry I never got a chance to thank you before.**

**And I'm so sorry to all those who probably won't see my gratitude… here's hoping that you remember this story on a whim, if only to see my thanks spelled out. :)**

**Bear xoxo**


	16. Epilogue Six Months Later

Epilogue – Six Months Later

The sun warms the green hill on which we sit. Normally I run and hide from it for fear it'll burn me to a crisp, but today it's less menacing than usual.

A pair of bodies collapses in front of Dad and me, and Hugo disentangles himself from it, leaping up victoriously. I _told_ Graham it was a bad idea to teach my family American football.

"Bad luck, Ted," Dad says to the other figure on the ground.

Teddy sits up and rubs his nose. "Oh, I let him have that one," he says, grinning. He winks at me and then jumps up to chase after Hugo.

I smile as they run around on the hill on which my aunts and uncles used to play Quidditch. But then the same thought that's lingered in my mind for the past six months pops up again, and I shake it off. But it keeps coming back.

Finally, I say, "Dad?"

"Lily?"

"About that night…"

"Something still bothers you, doesn't it."

I look at him, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Instinct." He smiles, but then his face grows more serious. "What is it?"

I rub my nose. "It's just… When we were in the theatre, she told me the reason she wanted me on her team so much was because she and I were eerily similar. And now that I think about it, we are. Dad, what if I can't help turning evil?" My voice rises with uncertainty. "What if it's in my blood?"

My father looks me straight in the eye. "When I was your age, I worried the exact same thing. Voldemort and I were, for the most part, carbon copies. I fretted over the ridiculous idea that my fate was inevitable. What I failed to realize was that we aren't defined by our similarities, but more so by our decisions. Bellatrix Lestrange chose to kill. You choose to love. There's a big difference."

I inhale, and the sweet air feels nice against my lungs, instead of the cold it's felt for the past several months, as if my breathing and living will inevitably lead to the deaths of others.

My father continues. "Have you ever heard Aunt Hermione mention my 'saving people thing'?"

I shake my head.

"Well, when we were teenagers, she was convinced I had this dormant need within me, a need to save people. She believed I hated seeing others suffer, that I always felt like I was obligated to do something, even if I couldn't help. I could never quite bring myself to fully believe her, so you might not believe me now. But I think there's something similar in you, Lily. And I'm almost certain that the person with whom you share the most striking similarities is myself."

Smiling, I close my eyes. Being strikingly similar to Harry Potter is not the worst thing, after all. And although I've known for the last six months exactly how Atlas felt with the weight of the world on his shoulders, I've finally been relieved.


End file.
